1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sag correction system and more particularly pertains to eliminating sagging portions of a sewer pipe that occur after installation and extended use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe installation and repair systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pipe installation and repair systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of installing and repairing pipe through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,381 issued Jul. 5, 1932 to Ward discloses a Pipe Laying Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,699 issued Jun. 4, 1996 to Smith discloses a Pipe Laying Assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,886 issued Sep. 16, 2003 to Harrington discloses a System and Method for Installing Formed in Situ Localized Repair of Pipes and Conduits. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,592 to Jun. 29, 2004 to Janssen discloses a Device for Repairing Underground Sewers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe sag correction system that allows eliminating sagging portions of a sewer pipe that occur after installation and extended use.
In this respect, the sag correction system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating sagging portions of a sewer pipe that occur after installation and extended use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sag correction system which can be used for eliminating sagging portions of a sewer pipe that occur after installation and extended use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.